The Recluses Flame
by OfMonsterssAndMen
Summary: During the war, Zuko starts to lose himself, but there's always one person who brings him back to the way he used to be. During the war, Katara starts doubting herself, but there's always one person who brings her mind back to her. Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

Zuko was a killer. Years at war against rebel scum made him that way, whether he liked it or not. "A ruthless Fire Nation tyrant" is what most people referred to his as, it didn't bother him, soon he would be Fire Lord and everyone would bow down to him. Well he would only become Fire Lord if he acquired the single most important thing in this spirits forsaken war. The Avatar. Zuko growled low in his throat. He hated thinking that a twelve year old boy was all that was standing in the way of his future, a future that held success. And success would only reach him if he captured him. It seemed like an impossible task when it was entrusted to him alongside his banishment, but Zuko was not one to give up easily. When he first heard that the Avatar was back, he jumped upon the nearest opportunity with a little more fervor than he should have, and it cost him. He would not make the same mistake again, he refused to let the Avatar slip out of his grasp. After that, he started tracking his every move, taking in every lead he got. It was a wild goose chase until he started capturing people and bringing them into question. After hearing that the banished prince was holding captives, and had no mercy, leads started to become more rational and Zuko was able to actually take action. Although the leads were getting better, he still didn't posses the Avatar. Zuko was baffled, he had captured powerful bender before, why was this such a challenge for him? Sure he was the Avatar, but he was still a little boy. He had to admit though, he was pretty talented to be able to elude him for so long, but Zuko was better, he would capture him. It seemed as if he was getting sloppy though, almost every time they docked for supplies, he had left a trace. Whether it was someone who revealed their next destination willingly, or a new captive that new the same information. Captives were mainly rebels, but there was the occasional shop keeper, and rarely, an authoritative figure. No matter their position in society, Zuko would kill them after extracting information. The first few times bothered him, but not anymore, he became numb. Void of all feelings, practically a shell of a man. But this was a war, and Zuko had no mercy. His nation will win, and he will have the Avatar.

** /**

Zuko plopped down on his bed with a sigh, it had been a long day. They had captured another prisoner from Makapu Village and he had questioned her earlier in the day. She was an old Earth Kingdom hag that had tricked her whole her whole village into believing that she could see the future. Zuko snorted at the memory, he couldn't believe people actually believed in that kind of thing, it was a scam. For an older lady, she had an intense morale and didn't let up. Zuko ended up lashing out an endless torture, trying to get any form of information from her but she would not speak, she just smiled at him. Her smile was warm and her eyes were caring, and that, drove him mad. How could she just look at him like that? He was brutalizing her! Common sense must go with age, he told himself, secretly trying to reassure himself. Finally he snapped.

"Stop smiling at me! What are you hiding? You must say something!" He barked at her, desperation in his voice.

She looked up at him and chuckled. "Such fire in such a young boy."

Zuko gritted his teeth and grabbed her by the shoulders, but as he opened his mouth she spoke again.

"I hope you don't treat her like this. You'll be lucky if you keep her around for longer than a week!" And with those last words she started howling with laughter.

"Who!?"

Her laughter subsided for a second and she looked at him again. "Ahh my young one, you will find out soon enough." And she started again.

Zuko could barely contain himself any longer as the steam came out of his nose. In one swift movement he unsheathed his sword and cut off her head. He took a deep breath in, trying to remember his composure and left. He would not have his prisoners laugh in his face. He was the Prince, banished or not, they would show him respect.

He sighed again and closed his eyes. He didn't understand, why didn't these people just come forward willingly? Then they wouldn't have to be subjected to torture or their deaths. He flipped over onto his stomach and groaned, hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with another old woman. Even though he had doubts about the woman's sanity, he couldn't help but hear her words over and over again. Zuko didn't have time to waste on girls. He would deal with that when he was older, and besides, it's not like anyone would want to be courted by a banished prince?

** /**

Katara sighed while Aang and Sokka bickered over food, they couldn't agree on anything lately and it seemed that even the little things could send them into an argument.

"I am not eating fruit again! I don't care if that's what you 'survived' on when you were with the air nomads, but I'm a man, I need meat!" Sokka argued.

"Sokka please, Appa and MoMo are meat too, you know! Are you going to eat them? And besides fruit is good for you!"

"You guys please, why don't we have both?" Katara tried to pip in, but it seemed like they weren't paying any attention to her.

"Aang, we can eat fruit anywhere, some places don't have meat! This one does! Now lets go!"

"You know what Sokka! I'm going to go get some food. Some nice _vegetarian _food! You can do whatever you want!" Aang replied as he stormed off.

Katara was surprised. He normally didn't raise his voice, but then again, him and Sokka were normally really close. Maybe it was some male dominance thing.

"Fine! I'll get some good, strong, manly meat, and you can't have any!" Sokka yelled to Aangs back as he turned on his heel and went Aangs opposite.

Katara sighed again and started to rub her temples. Their bickering hadn't started until they were at The Great Divide. It seemed to have subsided when they saw Aunt Wu, but as soon as they decided to head on their way, Aang got tense and very on edge, which is what seemed to cause him to yell back at Sokka. Katara thought they had a nice visit to Makapu Village, they got their fortunes told from Aunt Wu, they saved a town, and got some more much needed supplies for their journey, it seemed as if all was well. As if telling she was deep in thought, MoMo decided to provide a distraction, and jumped on her lap. Katara smiled and gave him a scratch behind the ears. She looked up and realized it was going to get dark soon, so it would be best to set up camp.

She set up a fire, rolled out their sleeping bags and decided to try and make a stew. Sokka was most likely failing at catching anything, and Aang would eat anything they made on the trip, he hated to waste anything. By the time she had the stew made and everything else ready it had gotten dark. Katara started to worry, but decided it would be best if she stayed put, it would do no good if all three of them were lost. Right as Katara was about to dig in, Sokka came back, with nothing but a sour look on his face, as she predicted.

She grinned. "No luck?"

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her, stole her bowl, and started shoveling it in. She scowled at first, but then smiled, it's just Sokka being Sokka.

It was way past dark now and Kataras worry grew. She knew Aang could handle himself, but she couldn't help it, he was like her little brother. She looked over at Sokka, who after he ate almost all the stew, fell right asleep. She sighed and got up. It wouldn't hurt to check, and she'll just stay near the village, that way, in case she got lost, she would at least be able to find people. Katara managed to stay calm until about half way through the brush they had to pass to get to their camp grounds. What if he got hurt? What if something got him? What if Zuko decided to stay and they captured him? Katara groaned, she knew she shouldn't have let either one of them go off by themselves. She kept telling herself to calm down, everything would be fine, and if anything was to happen to him she would find him. She instinctively reached for her water skin, she found comfort in her element and was glad she always had it.

Katara had been out for awhile now and sleep was started to claim her. She could turn back, if she knew where back was. It seemed that she was just wandering now, her tiredness made her lose focus and now, she was lost. She chuckled darkly at the irony in her situation and decided it'd be best if she just kept going. She couldn't just fall asleep all alone without any supplies in the middle of nowhere. And anyways, who knew what was lurking in the shadows? She walked on and, thankfully, found Makapu. Not really knowing any other businesses or people here, she walked straight to Aunt Wu's place. She walked in and was surprised when she wasn't greeted. Well, it was late, she just hoped she wasn't going to be an annoyance.

"Aunt Wu! Aunt Wuuuu! Where are you?" Katara repeated a few times until she heard foots coming at her and she turned around to face Meng.

"Oh, hi Meng. I was looking for Aunt Wu. Do you know where she is?"

She could see Meng tense up as she took a deep breath in "She's not here. She was taken two days ago. By…Fire Nation."

Katara gasped a placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Meng. I'm so sorry, I know you were close."

Meng looked up at her with a weak smile. "I'll be fine, Aang came by earlier and he helped me realize a few things."

Katara smiled when Mengs whole face broke out into a blush at the mention of Aangs name. "That's really great Meng. I know you'll get through this. But do you know where Aang is now? I was actually looking for him when I came in here."

Mengs blush got deeper as she realized Katara knew why she was blushing. "Umm, I'm pretty sure he said he was going to head back to your camp."

Katara sighed, of course he headed back to camp. She probably just missed him. She said goodbye to Meng and headed out. She wandered around the village for a little while enjoying the way it looked when it was lit up. Nothing compared to her home though. The way the lights twinkled against the snow was simply magnificent, she could stare at it all night, and she often fell asleep looking at them. She sighed as a pang of homesickness hit her. She sat on one of the many benches and considered going to sleep right there. She couldn't walk back through the brush, it was much too dark. She could try and stay at the inn, but she didn't have any money. She pondered her decision as something watched her from the shadows. Katara didn't pay attention to her surroundings as she considered her options, her fatigue drained some of her instincts as well. She continued to think absent mindedly as the shadow soon neared her. Katara stifled a yawn and decided sleeping on a bench wasn't that bad, it was better than Appa when he hasn't taken a bath in some time. Katara shuddered and laid down, right when she closed her eyes sleep met her.

** /**

The shadow watched the girl from a distance. Why was she alone? Normally those two idiots are with her, Jun thought to herself. And then she remembered that offer she got a little while ago, and hoped it was still up for grabs.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so! First story, woo! Reviews are welcomed and wanted! This chapters kind of short, I had it longer but then it was too long and if I was to keep some in chapter one and some in chapter two, it would've been confusing and hard to end, so I'm sorry!

**A/N2: **Also, I know the whole kidnapped Zutara thing is over done, but whateva whateva I do wut I want.

**A/N3: **Lots of author notes! Anyways, I know Aangs kind of out of character (so was Katara) I just really don't like Aang so it's difficult for me to write him. So needless to say, Aang does not have a big part in this aside from being the avatar and such. P.s I apologize sincerlyfor Katara being out of character! I wrote her much better in the next few chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Jun slowly crept closer to her prey, even without her shirshu she could do some damage. She eyed her suspiciously and decided it would be best to take a slow approach. She snuck a little further but the girl still did not stir. Curious, Jun thought to herself, wondering why the girl with cat like reflexes was practically placing herself in Juns hands. She shrugged it off and decided that before getting any closer she would see exactly how aware of her surroundings the wanted girl was. Jun looked around and spotted a few gravel pieces sitting in a pile just around the corner. She picked up one piece and hurled it about ten feet away from the girl. She did not stir. So, Jun picked up the next one and threw it a little closer, still nothing. Her lips curled into a smug smirk and she threw the next one, this time hitting the bench she was sitting on. After waiting a few minutes, she still saw no movement. Smiling confidently she walked over to her and picked her up gently, not wanting to push her luck she carried her as carefully as she could over to Nyla. With one flick of her tongue, Nyla paralyzed Kataras sleeping body and with a soft grunt, she was back asleep.

"You're making this too easy." Jun chuckled as she pulled a cup out of one of her many saddle bags. She snorted as she remembered the old man acting as if she just asked for his hand in marriage when she asked for it. She thought it would come in handy to have some way back to the brooding teenager and his overly happy older companion. She had been right.

It took her and Nyla twenty minutes to track down the still docked vessel. Even with the poison, the girl was beginning to stir, she wouldn't be able to move, but she could speak, and Jun was not the listening type. Nyla hopped along the dock and onto the ship, and as soon landed she saw crew, whom she recognized from her last visit, and they in return.

"Another rat Jun?" One called out, backing away slightly at the sight of Nyla.

"Not this time boys. I have the prize now." Jun smirked as she hopped off Nyla in order to show them.

"Who's this?" A burly man called out. "A gift? It's a nice thought, but we couldn't keep her." A few men chuckled at the man, but when Jun rolled her eyes they stopped.

"No you idiot, just get me your commander, and hurry, I'd like to be out of here before she wakes up."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

Jun chuckled. "You'll see. Now go."

**/**

Sleeping on a docked boat was not Zukos favorite thing to do. No matter how many years he stayed at sea, the constant rocking gave him a headache, and the tea his uncle made to help him gave him a stomach ache. Zuko groaned as another wave of motion sickness hit him, fire benders were not meant to be at sea, and he had been for so long. A whole year of tracking an almost impossible target, a whole year of killing people just for association, and a whole year of lying to himself. He didn't know what was going to happen when he brought the avatar back to his father. Would he accept him? Would his people welcome him back? Would he still be crown prince? Zukos mind raced continually, and finally he got fed up of it, he needed to clear his head. He sat and prepared to start his meditation practice. He sat, and sat, and sat, until he screamed in frustration. The constant rocking made it impossible to sit still and his mind was too all over the place for focus. He stood up swiftly and walked out of his bedchamber, he'd be damned if he was going to just sit in his room and be rocked.

He walked along the deck of his ship for hours, waving away his crew members when they asked if something was wrong. He normally talked to his uncle when he felt lost, but he didn't want to disturb him now, and he really wasn't in the mood for tea. He sighed and stopped walking, deciding to just look out at sea. It surprisingly made him feel content. Fire benders disliked water, and Zuko was no exception, but tonight the water seemed welcoming. He felt as if he could jump in the water and be greeted with comforting waves of numbness, the sensation of being chilled to the bone and the being sucked out of his lungs. He didn't want to die, but if by chance he dropped into the ocean right this second, he wouldn't mind. Zuko ran his hands over his face, since when did he feel comforted by death? He looked down at his hands and gasped. He looked around in shock at the trail of blood seeming to be left by him, he was covered in it. He followed it in confusion, wondering when this could have happened. The sight before him made his heart drop. His crew was mangled beyond recognition, it looked as if a pack of animals had savaged through all his men. He looked around with dread in his eyes, he had no idea what to do, then it hit him. Where was his uncle? He bolted down the steps into the lower part of the vessel and into his uncles room.

"Uncle?" He cried out, unable to keep a steady voice. When no one answered him he called out again. And again, and again, until his voice seemed to no longer work. He felt his throat close up and tears begin to form, but he stopped himself. He needed to find who did this, there was no time to be upset while someone was killing his men. He turned to leave but a small voice stopped him. Zuko turned around to be greeted by a familiar looking girl. Where did she come from, and why did she seem so familiar?

"Why?" She spoke again, this time her voice getting stronger and all the nerves that seemed to be there the first time vanished.

"Who are you?" He questioned back.

She scoffed. "You savagely killed almost everyone on the hell ship, and you're asking me who I am? You are a monster."

Zuko took a step back at the accusation. "You think I would kill my own men? My own uncle? I am not a monster. I am not the wrong doer in this! Now tell me who you are and what you're business here is!" He bellowed out, now angry at the overzealous girl in front of him.

She just looked at him in disbelief. "You can't recognize your own lo- you know what, never mind, if you can't recognize your own actions, how did I expect you to recognize me? I don't know what to do with you anymore Zuko, so I'm just not. I'm done. You can have your crown since you've never cared about me or anyone else. Goodbye."

Zuko stared after her as she seemed to be disappearing into thin air, and as more of her vanished the more alone he felt. "Please…don't leave. Tell me what I did…" and before his last words were spoken, she was gone. He felt like breaking down. His crew, his uncle, and now this girl, what happened? What did he do? He couldn't have lost control like…could he? He felt himself drop to his knees and he didn't bother to get up. He had never felt so alone in his life, not even when he was banished. He ended up shaking uncontrollably, until everything became clear again.

"Zuko, Zuuukkooo." He heard his uncle call over him, shaking his shoulders lightly.

Zuko bolted up at the sound of his uncles voice and a wave of relief washed over him. He looked around to make sure everything was the same and realized that he had fallen asleep while meditating. He scolded himself mentally and told his uncle he'd be in his office soon.

"Oh, but Zuko, we found something! Well, Jun found something, but those are just details. Come, come, we mustn't keep her waiting." His uncle responded with a slight chuckle. "You must never keep such a pretty lady waiting."

Zuko groaned inwardly at the thought of interrogating another captured rebel, he was in no mood after his night. "If it's just another prisoner just send them to the brig. I have other things to deal with and I need not waste my time on some scum. I'll be in my office if you need me. Now if you would give me some privacy, I'd like to get ready for the day."

His uncle tskd at him "No, no Zuko, this one's special. She traveled with the avatar, and might I add, she's just as attractive as the women who captured her, if not better." His uncle seemed to go off into his own thoughts at the mention of the pretty ladies, so he did not notice Zuko immediately spring up and rush to the deck of the ship, while he was still in his night clothes.

**/**

Zuko practically ran to the bounty hunter and her fine capture, practically giddy, he could hardly contain himself. This is it Zuko, this is it. He told himself over and over, too excited to notice the odd looks he was getting, clearly unaware of his questionable attire. He spotted the shirshu first and then Jun, looking anxiously for the girl.

"Jun" Zuko greeted the bounty hunter "I hear you have something for me."

**/**

Katara awoke with a throb in her head and the inability to move. She looked around at her surroundings trying to take everything in. Katara was still lying down but it didn't feel like the bench she remembered. She tried to crane her neck to see what it was exactly, but she couldn't, all she knew was that it was breathing and it smelled worse than Appa. She found herself being stared at by what seemed like dozens of men, they all seemed to go wide eyed and start to fidget when they realized she was staring back at them.

"Can I help you?" She called out to them, clearly annoyed.

"Ah, looks like your little friends awake, which would be my cue to leave." She heard a women call out. Katara recognized the voice, but couldn't remember her name, Katara pondered who she was until she came into full view. _The bounty hunter_. "Oh sweetheart, you're in for a hell of a ride." Katara hissed at the women, she felt pathetic but without the ability to move, it was all she could do. She laughed at her and pushed her off the beast she was laying on. Katara landed to the ground with a thud and the pounding in her head became more apparent. She tried to at least thrash around, but it seemed as if her brain was cut off from her body. She prepared to growl, but someone did it for her.

"That's enough Jun, you've got your reward, now leave." A voice threatened. Who was that? He sounded extremely familiar, as if she had talked with him before. Before she could contemplate much longer, she felt strong arms wrap around her and she was placed on some ones shoulder. She found herself staring back at the bounty hunter and she scowled, so that's how she got here. Jun laughed at her and bounded away on Nyla. Good riddance, Katara told herself.

"Where are we going to put her, sir?" A disgustingly hairy man asked.

"Where we put all the other prisoners, she's no different than the others." The man carrying her responded, Katara felt the vibrations and was relaxed, she could also hear his heart beat, which was a little comforting as well. Come on Katara! You don't know where you are or what you're doing here, this is no time to be relaxed! She scolded herself.

"Ahh, but Zuko, she is not like the others." A humble voice called out, and the man carrying her turned towards it. Ah ha! It was Zuko! What did he want with her? He only wanted Aang, and she was not going to give any information on his and Sokkas whereabouts, even if she was tortured. Her heart dropped not only at the thought of torture, but the remembrance of her brother and friend. She had no idea where Aang was, and she knew Sokka couldn't last a day on his own.

"No. I've dealt with people who have aquatinted with the avatar before, she is no different. We will put her in the prison." Zuko said, with a slight intensity to his voice. As if he was on edge, and not just because of her capture.

"Zuko. She was not aquatinted with him, she traveled with him, and they are friends. She is also a beautiful lady. She needs a room." Katara felt flattered by the mans words, but this was no time for it, she needed to escape, but how?

"Well where do you propose she sleeps? Your room?"

"No, no, no, that would be wildly inappropriate. I suggest yours." He responded. If Katara wasn't blushing before, she was now. Katara could feel Zukos heart start beating faster.

"W-what?" Zuko stammered out. "Where will I sleep?" Alarm seeping in to his words.

"You have a couch and a bed. You'll be fine, and it's not every day you get to share a room with a beautiful lady."


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how many sputtered pleas and comments, his uncle would not budge about where that woman would be staying. Zuko refused to use her real name, he never gave that sort of curtsey to any of his other prisoners, which, regardless of what anyone else had to say, she was. She had been in his custody for a total of 45 minutes, and she had already caused him frustration. She bit his shoulder three times, so he decided to let her sit in the sun and try to teach her not to mess with him. As soon as he had turned to go work out the arrangements that were needed for her to stay, she had started screeching. Zuko never heard such a displeasing sound in his whole life, he could've sworn his ears were bleeding. He rushed back to see if something happened and was greeted with a casual glance.

"Zuko, I'm hot, I wish to go inside." She responded to his frantic expression.

Zuko just stared at her, the nerve of this woman. "You will go nowhere until I finish your arrangements. It's not that hot outside anyways."

Katara snorted. "I'm sitting on a metal ship and the sun is out. It's hot. Now take me inside."

"You'll survive." And with that he stomped away. As he was back on his way to his office he heard her yell again, but this time she yelled for him. He sighed and prepared to march right back to her when an idea crept into his head. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

* * *

Katara sat against the hot metal and tried to keep calm. She was annoyed, concerned, and in all honesty, scared. She had no idea where her brother and friend were, hell, she didn't even know where she was. Were they looking for her? What did they think when she wasn't there when they woke up? Were they okay? Jun could've caught them too, and Zuko hid them from her before she came to. Oh, spirits, no. Now Katara really was scared. Get a grip on your emotions! She scolded herself. She must not show fear, she was a strong independent woman, and she didn't need help. She would get through this, and show Zuko that he's messing with the wrong group, and she was no weak little girl. Now she was angry. She took in a deep breath and prepared to scream again, even though last time it hadn't work like she hoped and decided maybe screaming wasn't the best option. She tried to move around, but the poison wore slowly and started at the top of her body, so the only thing fully mobile again was her neck. She sighed and figured she had to get someone somehow, and the only way to do that was to scream. So she took in an even deeper breath than last time and screamed out as loud as she could for Zuko. She waited for him to come to her, but he didn't. So she waited a little longer, and still, no Zuko. She screamed again, this time telling him to stop ignoring her, but yet again, when she waited he didn't come. Dammit Zuko. So she screamed again, and again, and again. She prepared to scream again but a hand reached over and covered her mouth. _Uck_, make that a dirty hand. She was going to bite it but she wasn't so sure she wanted to anymore.

"Please ma'am, stop. We've all been instructed to ignore you, but your screeching is hard to ignore." Someone whispered into her ear.

Katara felt disgusted at the feeling of his breath on her face. She tried to whip herself out of his grasp but he kept firmly on her. She closed her eyes and brought her tongue as far away from her lips as possible, and bit down.

"Shit!" He yelped immediately jumping back from her.

"Serves you right." Katara huffed at the man. "Now get me out of this sun!"

He clenched his hand to his chest, muttered something inaudible, and walked away.

Katara sighed and began to get the feeling back in her shoulders, well at least she could shoulder check someone, as long as they were right behind her…She sighed again and closed her eyes. How was she going to get out of here? Why did she let her guard down? She was so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. She could've asked to stay at Aunt Wu's until the sun rose, but no, she had to go off on her own. She refused to be dependent on someone else. Katara never thought she was a stubborn person, she just liked it when things went her way. Well, it was too late now. She was already boarded on a fire nation ship, was headed who knows where, and was paralyzed from her shoulders down. Things were defiantly not looking good for her, and when she was picked up and carried inside, it wasn't looking any better.

* * *

Zuko sat at his desk trying to concentrate on the documents in front of him, his mind was someplace else, or better yet concentrated on_ someone _else. Ever since she was thrust into his possession he found himself more frazzled and on edge. He couldn't concentrate on one thing for too long and if he tried he'd always lose focus and go back to her. Zuko growled and clenched his desk until his knuckles turned white, now was not the time for distractions. Commander Zhao was coming in for a "surprise" inspection and status report in a few days and he had to make sure everything was its best. The fact that Zuko needed to be checked up on annoyed him to end, but the fact that it was Zhao who was doing the inspections sent him over the moon. He despised that pathetic excuse for a man, he was a liar and a cheat, but no one seemed to feel that way but him. Zhao's room still needed to be prepared, the decks were still being cleaned, and there best food had gone rotten due to lack of proper care. He sighed and began to rub his temples, he could feel a headache coming on.

He could slowly feel himself start to calm down and a feeling of content washed over him. Zuko had just picked up his pen when a scream shattered the much needed nice feeling. He prepared to get up and demand that she shut her mouth, but he remembered his original plan. "Just ignore her Zuko, she can't do anything but be a mere annoyance." He responded to his sudden anger. He kept telling himself to relax and eventually he found it again and began to work. This time he got a page and a half of paperwork done before the next wail, this time she called out for him directly, how bold. Why wasn't anybody doing anything about this? It was not that hard to shut up a defenseless little girl. Instead of trying to get back to work or try to calm himself, he waited for the next scream, and yet again, she called out for him. Part of him felt like he should go and bring her inside and let her cool down, it was pretty hot out there…"No! She's your prisoner, she's already taken your room, don't let her take over your thoughts too!" He couldn't believe he let her take his room, he most certainly wasn't going to sleep on the couch, and the floor was off limits as well, and he couldn't sleep in the same bed as her, could he? His thoughts were, again, interrupted by her screaming, but this time it was cut short. Well that was a pleasant surprise, but what stopped her? Had she tired herself out? Was the sun too much? Did one of his men hurt her? No, they wouldn't…would they? Zuko would kill them before they got in the way of his ticket back home. Before he knew what he was doing, Zuko sprinted out of his office and down to the deck where he left her, ignoring the concerning looks the people he passed by gave him.

* * *

Zuko got to his destination only to be greeted with nothingness. This was where he placed her, this is where she was not even an hour ago, where is she? She couldn't have gained her body movements back yet, and his crew was working like nothing had happened.

"Do you need something sir?" Draiko, one of his higher ranking members asked him.

"Yes. Where is she? Where is Katara?" He could hear the edge in his voice, but he didn't care, this was no time to be calm.

"I sent Thau to bring her inside and to stop her screaming. I understand you ordered us to ignore her b-"

"Exactly, I gave you an order, and when I give you orders, you're supposed to follow them. Understand?" Zuko cut the man off, he wasn't going to let someone ignore his commands.

"Y-yes sir, I do, but she, and the heat, and her clothes, and..." Draiko blubbered pathetically.

"The heat? Do you know what time of year it is? That is the stupidest thing that has come out of your mouth. And anyway, if I wanted her to die out here you would've ruined it. You don't know my intentions, so don't make decisions for me. Now, where is she?" Zuko growled out.

"I'm not sure sir."

"Well then you better find out." And with that, Zuko turned on his heel and headed back inside. He would find her for himself and never let her out of his sight, no one was going to mess this up for him.

A few minutes after he left, he could hear his men scatter and scurry about trying to find her; some were even calling out for her. Zuko was glad Draiko understood that he was in charge and no one would doubt or go against his commands.

"Well what's everybody looking for nephew?" His uncle asked him as he turned the corner.

"My prisoner."

"Wasn't she under Draikos watch?"

"Yes, but he decided to go against me and send her with some idiot. Now, I don't know where she is." Zuko responded, getting more annoyed when he had to speak of the incident out loud.

"Well who did he send her with? I'm sure she's fine, she seems like a lovely lady."

"Thau." He said back still not turned towards his uncle, he wasn't sure how to answer to the last part.

"Ahh, Zuko, she's fine. No one would harm her knowing what she's worth, don't over react dear nephew." His uncle chuckled at the last few words. "You do have a tendency to do that."

Zuko spun around and glared at his uncle for a second, but softened at the way he was looking at him. His uncle never meant anything maliciously, but it still got under his skin.

"I'll do what I will. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt but we found her." Draiko told him, obviously still shaken from the earlier encounter.

"Excellent good work, now lead us to her." His uncle responded for him.

Zuko stifled a scoff, if he hadn't ignored his orders this never would have happened. He nodded at Draiko and followed behind him.

* * *

Katara had never been so irritated in her life. First this man puts his grotesque hand over her mouth, and then carries her off into a room that smelled like a thousand dirty men. And that's when she realized she was in the crews bedchamber, which was even worse than being in Zukos bedchamber. But in all honesty, when she was laid down on one of the hammocks, she fell asleep; it seemed as if sleep was beginning to become her weakness. Katara was overwhelmed. Everything was happening so fast she couldn't wrap her head around anything and sleep greeted her confusion with a promise to escape it all. When Katara dreamed, she dreamt of beauty and serenity, which reminded her of her element. In all her dreams she was always surrounded by water, calmly wadding in it or just letting her feet dip in it. The water was never too hot and never too cold, it was always perfect.

She was sitting by the edge of the water and was still very tired, which was odd for a dream, usually the water gave her so much energy. She softly lifted her hand and started pooling the water together forming a small wave that just brushed against the middle of her calf. She smiled and put her hands down, she wasn't in the mood to water bend, she just wanted to rest and enjoy the peaceful scene before she was thrust back into reality.

"It's beautiful." A voice called out to her from behind and startled her, normally she was alone in these dreams.

She turned around and gasped. "Why are you here? This is my dream, now leave." She called out as trying to sound as threatening as possible.

Zuko just chuckled at her. "You have no control over what's happening in your actual life, what makes you think you'll have control here? Don't be stupid."

"This is my mind, I will do what I want. And I hope you know that just because I don't have the ability to move my body in the real world, doesn't mean I can't do it now." Katara rebutted and brought up a water whip.

Zuko just smirked at her. "Go ahead, make your move. I've already made mine and you have no defense against it."

"What? Don't be cryptic!" Katara yelled at him.

"Turn around."

Katara turned around and cried out softly at the scene before her. Her beautiful pond was now dried up, the grass surrounding it dead and brown, all the beautiful plants and trees were now barren. "W-what did you do Zuko…"

"My element destroys Katara. I burn things and after I'm done all that's left is dead and gone. This is your future. This is your future, with me Katara."

She looked at him and couldn't believe anything that happened. His presence destroyed the beautiful area, just like his presence was going to destroy her sanity. Katara was never one to cry and be upset about something, but this broke her spirit, and she crumpled to the ground in tears. Why was she so weak now? Why her? That's all she seemed to be asking herself lately. Why?

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo sorry this took me so long to update! But I'm going to start posting more frequently to make up for it!

**A/N2: **If it isn't obvious by this chapter and previous chapters, dreams are very important, so make sure you pay attention to those!

**A/N3: **I took ponytail Zuko as the kind of person who was very concerned when people didn't follow orders. With his experience with his dad and with him being in a higher up position in the social standings, treason is not a stranger. So, if you think Zuko over reacts, thats why.

**A/N4: **Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


End file.
